Island Love
by Rainbow-Velociraptor
Summary: A drabble collection involving the Rescue Bots, but mostly Heatwave/Blades. Ratings range from K to M.
1. Remote

**Title: Remote  
Rating: T**

It wasn't easy to make Heatwave blush, but he couldn't help but flush whenever Blades would bend over and show that pert and perfectly shapened aft. Sometimes he would purposely knock the TV remote on the floor just to see that aft wiggle in the air as the coptor grumbled to him.

"I swear you do this on purpose!" Blades grumbled as he reached over the arm of the couch, his hips swaying back and forth as he reached the remote just out of reach.

"Almost. Got-EEEP!" the coptor shrieked when he felt a firm slap on his aft and he nearly fell over onto the floor, but was able to catch himself before that happened and pushed himself back up, his cheeks flushed dark blue as he glared at Heatwave.

"What was that for?!"

Heatwave looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You slapped my aft, and don't say you didn't because I most certainly felt it!" He whined and rubbed his backside, not seeing the blush on Heatwave's face darken.

Blades only looked away for a split second, and the moment he looked back, Heatwave had vanished. "Heatwave? Heatwave, you better explain yourself later!"

What Blades didn't know is that his teammate and leader had dashed out of the recreational room to the privacy of his quarters to deal with his cramped paneling.


	2. Advice

**Title: Advice  
Rating: K+**

"I can't believe I'm saying this but..." Heatwave struggled to swallow his pride. "But, I need advice."

"On?"

"... Relationships."

Kade beamed. "Well well well, the Heatser has finally hooked himself one, eh? Never thought you had it in you, buddy. What's her name? Is she hot? What do chick bots even look like for you guys?"

Heatwave growled in annoyance. "Relationships aren't like that for us! It's... difficult to explain."

Kade shrugged. "Well they seem to be similar to ours, so I'm sure I've got some advice you could use to woo the gal of your dreams."

The red mech sighed and facepalmed. "Why did I even bother?"

* * *

"I need advice."

"On what?"

"Relationships. I already tried asking Kade, but..."

"Say no more." Dani replied. "What kind of advice are you looking for?"

Heatwave rubbed the back of his helm. "Well, I've never been all that great at confessing feelings."

"Well that's no joke." Dani laughed when Heatwave glared. "When it comes to confessing your feelings to another, it can be tricky, but most of the time, try to avoid dropping hints and just come out and say it. If you drop hints and the other isn't getting it, it just leaves the two of you confused and frustrated and that's never good."

Heatwave thought for a moment, then nodded. "I think I understand. So no dropping hints, just come out and say it?"

Dani nodded. "And try not to be too blunt or oblique about it. You don't have to rush, just go slow."

"I think I get it." the red mech replied. "Thanks, Dani."

"No problem, Heatwave." she smiled. "So, who's the girl you've got a crush on?"

He blushed. "Why does everyone keep asking that?!"

* * *

He took a deep breath before he headed down into the bunker below the firehouse, seeing Boulder and Chase watching television on the couch as the elevator lowered.

"You two just get back from patrol?"

"Affirmative. Chief and I returned from patroling the docks only a few minutes ago." Chase replied.

"And Graham and I just got back from Mount Griffon."

Heatwave nodded. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Negative. For once, everything seemed to be peaceful and in order, a rare moment on the island."

"Good." The red mech said, before he took a deep breath. "I... have something to tell you guys, just you two."

Chase and Boulder turned away from the TV to look at their leader.

Heatwave swallowed. "I... I'm going to... ask Blades out on a date..." he mumbled the last part.

Chase crooked a brow. "I'm sorry, Heatwave, but I'm afraid we can't hear you if you mumble."

"I'm going to ask Blades... out on a date..." The red mech's cheeks flushed a light shade of blue.

His two teammates could only look at him before they smiled.

"Finally!" They said in unison, leaving the firetruck confused.

Boulder spoke first. "We were both wondering when you would finally muster up the courage to do it."

"And it would seem that that time is now. Boulder, I believe you own me three cubes of midgrade."

The bulldozer laughed. "I guess I do."

Heatwave sighed and shook his head before going back to his quarters to wait for Blades to return from patrol, but before he left the room, he turned back to his two other teammates in time to see Chase lay his helm on Boulder's shoulder, and he smiled before leaving.


	3. Confess

**Title: Confess  
Rating: K+**

Blades yawned and stretched as he and Dani came down the elevator from the roof, having just come back from their late night patrol around the island.

"See you in the morning, Dani." the coptor smiled and they waved to each other as they said their goodnights and went to their private quarters. But as Blades decended into the bunker, he saw Heatwave waiting for him as he blushed lightly.

"Um, hello Heatwave. Can I help you with seomthing?"

Heatwave looked at Blades as he came down the elevator. "I would like to talk to you privately about something."

Blades blinked in surprise. "Oookay, what did you want to talk about?"

"Meet me at these quardinantes in an hour."

"... Alright then."

* * *

An hour passed painfully slow for Blades as he waited at the location Heatwave gave him. His anxiety was running high, but he was trying to keep himself calm.

"It can't be that bad, Heatwave wouldn't make me meet him all the way out here for bad news. But what if..." his processor kept feeding his anxiety, and he didn't hear footsteps come up behind him, and when he felt a servo on his shoulder, he yelped and jumped up.

Heatwave blinked. "Blades?"

The orange mech looked up and sighed in relief. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a spark attack!"

"I'm sorry...?"

Blades rolled his optics before he stood. "So why did you call me out here in the first place?"

_'Okay, Heatwave.' _the red mech thought. 'You can do this. Just come out and say it, like Dani said...'

Heatwave took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you... that..." As he spoke, he noticed how Blades' armor shined in the moonlight, and saw his optics glow brightly as he waited for him to continue. The red mech blushed lightly, getting lost in thought.

Blades arched a brow. "Heatwave? Are you alright?"

The firetruck blinked and shook his helm. "I wanted to ask you something... but... I'm not really sure how to go about it... but I'm going to try..."

Blades waited for him to speak, watching him take a deep breath.

"I wanted to ask you... out on a date."

Blades blinked in shock and surprise. "A date? Are you serious?"

Heatwave nodded. "Yes, very serious."

The coptor stood there for a moment, completely still before his cheeks turned a deep blue. "W-well, I-I, uh... I really don't know what to say..."

Heatwave blushed lightly and smiled. "I'm hoping you'll say yes."

Blades looked up at Heatwave and smiled, still blushing. "Well... then I accept."

It was now Heatwave's turn to blush and he smiled back, taking Blades' servo in his own. Together they walked to the edge of the cliff, watching the moonlight shine over the ocean as they enjoyed the view together.


End file.
